Home
by Misu Inuki
Summary: Rin sempre foi uma menina curiosa, cheia de perguntas na ponta da língua. O que Kagome e Sango não esperavam é que uma dúvida tão simples, poderia ter tanta sabedoria por trás. Cada uma de sua maneira, descobririam que "lar" vai muito além de apenas uma palavra.


_**Notas da autora** :E aee gentiiii!*-* _  
_To aqui de volta com mais uma one-shot._  
 _É serio, tenho que parar de ouvir música senão as outras fics não saem nunca G.G_  
 _Enfim, espero que gostem._  
 _Essa one é dividida em três partes: Kagome, Sango e Rin, e se passa logo alguns meses após o fechamento do poço no ultimo capítulo de Inuyasha._  
 _Foi inspirada na musica linda "Home" de Gabrielle Aplin._

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

 **(Kagome's POV)**

–O que é um lar?

A pergunta da pequena Rin continuava rodando na minha cabeça tantos meses depois.  
Ninguém tinha prestado atenção na questão, tão ocupados que estávamos tentando entender o porque dela, Kohaku e Jaken terem sido deixados sozinhos, em meio a todo o caos do Naraku e do Matsubayashi. E apenas agora, depois de toda tempestade ter passado e poço ter se fechado que eu finalmente compreender o qual profunda era sua dúvida.

Pois agora, sem ter outra escolha a não ser viver em minha era, onde nasci e cresci, eu via claramente a diferença entre lar e casa.

Apesar de estar em minha casa, cercada pelos meus parentes e amigos.  
Eu não me sentia totalmente a vontade.  
Como sempre faltasse um pedaço, sempre faltava alguma coisa

Eu seguia meus dias, entre o colegial e os afazeres domésticos. Me encontrava com meus colegas de turma no final de semana, sorria e dançava nas festas. Mas nunca estava totalmente lá.

 _ **"I'm a phoenix in the water  
A fish that's learned to fly  
And I've always been a daughter  
But feathers are meant for the sky"**_

(Eu sou uma fênix na água  
Um peixe que aprendeu a voar  
E eu sempre fui uma filha  
Mas que as penas foram feitas para o céu)

Nenhuma adolescente ao assistir um filme qualquer repara na postura do arqueiro, e sabe exatamente onde a flecha vai acertar.  
Não tinha livros que ensinassem a como controlar ciúmes de uma ex namorada do seu crush quando ela voltava a vida num corpo de feito de barro, ossos e terra de cemitério.  
Nenhum conselheiro escolar poderia me ajudar a descobrir qual era a melhor forma de purificar uma joia lendária de poderes inimagináveis que estava nas mãos do hanyou mais cruel do universo.

 _ **"And so I'm wishing, wishing further,  
For the excitement to arrive  
It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos  
Than laying at the sharp end of this knife"**_

(Então eu estou desejando, desejando além  
Pela empolgação de chegar  
É apenas que eu prefiro estar causando o caos  
Que vivendo na ponta afiada dessa faca)

Passei tanto tempo em silêncio, dividida entre passado e presente.  
Lidando com cada pequeno desastre sozinha. E aos poucos acabava por me tornar um peixe fora d'água nos dois mundos.  
Estava acostumada com o caos. Em ter que brigar por cada segundo em um dos lados.  
E preferiria ter de viver assim para sempre do que ter ficar desse jeito, equilibrada na lâmina de uma navalha. Com medo da resposta do meu coração. Pois o que deveria ser óbvio, a escolha natural, se tornava cada vez mais insuportável.

Minha era, minha casa... Não era mais o meu lar.

 _ **"With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real"**_

(Com cada pequeno desastre  
Eu vou deixar as águas pararem  
Me levando para algum lugar real)

Meu coração estava perdido em algum lugar a quinhentos anos atrás.  
Meu verdadeiro lugar vagava sob as noites estreladas de um mesmo céu, longe do meu alcance.  
Mesmo sem todas as comodidades da vida moderna, mesmo sem o carinho e a proteção da minha era e da minha família de berço...

Apenas ali não era mais o meu lugar.

 _ **" 'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones"**_

(Porque dizem que lar é onde seu coração está gravado na pedra  
É onde você vai quando está sozinho  
É onde você vai para descansar seus ossos)

Finalmente, eu tinha a resposta para a pergunta da Rin.  
O nosso lar não é apenas um lugar onde você descansa os olhos.  
O nosso verdadeiro lar é onde nosso coração está.

 _ **"It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?"**_

(Não é apenas onde você deita sua cabeça  
Não é apenas onde você faz sua cama  
Enquanto nós estivermos juntos, realmente importa pra onde vamos?)

E o meu estava para sempre junto de Inuyasha.  
Mas era tarde demais para nós dois.  
E agora só me restava seguir em minha casa, vivendo como deveria ter sido se eu nunca soubesse onde meu verdadeiro lar ficava.

 ** _"Home, home..."_**

 _(Lar, lar...)_

 ***********  
(Sango's POV)**

–Mas Sango-chan, o que é um lar?

Já fazia alguns meses desde garotinha me perguntou novamente quando eu desejei boas vindas ao vilarejo da Kaede. Aparentemente ela não ficou satisfeita com a resposta seca do seu antigo companheiro de viagem.

–Casa já se chama casa, Jaken. Lar é algo diferente, senão para que ter um nome diferente?- Rin respondeu fazendo o yokai rolar os grandes olhos amarelos.

Eu achei engraçada a cena, mas somente quando Kohaku e eu voltamos ao nosso antigo vilarejo que eu voltei a pensar na pergunta da curiosa menina.  
Havia tantas coisas para fazer neste tempo em que ficamos fora.  
A grama tinha crescido sobre as lápides, os escombros das casas se tornaram abrigo para diversos pequenos animais da floresta.  
Era um cenário desolador, quando comparava a beleza das minhas lembranças.  
Crianças brincando entre as hortas, guerreiros afiando suas armas no sol da tarde contando historias de glória, mulheres ninando seus bebês a sombra de uma árvore.  
Nossa casa. Lugar onde eu e Kohaku aprendemos a andar, rir e lutar.  
Não havia nada ali além de ruinas.

Esperei a familiar dor me encontrar quando pousamos com a Kirara.  
Para minha surpresa, por mais que eu procurasse enquanto colhíamos flores e limpávamos como podíamos os destroços, o desespero não tomou conta de mim.  
A dor continuava lá, porém suave como um sentimento de melancolia.  
Uma saudade grande, sim. Mas a culpa, arrependimento... Nada disso parecia estar no meu coração.  
Aquelas feridas que eu achei que jamais parariam de sangrar, começavam ao peso do tempo.  
Cicatrizando, me dando uma chance de continuar minha vida.

 _" **So when I'm ready to be bolder  
And my cuts have healed with time  
Comfort will rest on my shoulder  
And I'll bury my future behind"**_

(Então quando eu estiver pronta para ser corajosa,  
E minhas feridas curarem com o tempo  
Conforto irá descansar em meus ombros  
E vou enterrar meu futuro para trás)

Me agachei ao lado lápide de meu querido pai, pensando em o quanto que eu queria que ele estivesse ali comigo.  
Me perguntava se de alguma forma, ele estava olhando por nós.  
Se de alguma forma, ele podia ver o quanto que o pequeno Kohaku cresceu por dentro e por fora nesses meses difíceis.  
De um jeito ou de outro eu sabia, que ele estava tão orgulhoso quanto eu.

–Você desistiu mesmo de ser uma Yokai Taijiya ?- Kohaku perguntou de repente enquanto brincava com uma das armas quebradas, me tirando de meus devaneios.

Automaticamente olhei para meu Hirakotsu, encostado junto da Kirara que dormia preguiçosamente na sombra de uma árvore na entrada da vila. Meu companheiro de tantas batalhas, sem dúvidas só estava viva até então por causa dele.  
Mas depois de tantos momentos arriscando minha vida e daqueles que eu amo em um campo de guerra, sem nenhuma expectativa além de sobreviver para uma próxima luta.  
Era feliz neste tipo de vida. Sempre acreditei que seria uma Yokai Taijiya até o dia em que meus braços não conseguissem suportar o peso do Hirakotsu. Seguindo a tradição de minha família, durante tantas gerações. Mas um futuro diferente aparecia no meu horizonte. E eu precisava tentar. Mesmo sabendo que apenas eu e Kohaku sobrevivemos para continuar a linhagem.  
Mesmo sem ter certeza se meu finado pai apoiaria minha decisão. A escolha para minha felicidade apontava para um novo caminho. E era isso que eu faria.

 _ **I'll always keep you with me  
You'll be always on my mind  
But there's a shining in the shadows  
I'll never know unless I try**_

(Eu sempre vou guardar você comigo  
Você sempre estará em minha mente  
Mas há um brilho nas sombras  
Eu nunca saberei se não tentar)

–Ai!- Kohaku exclamou e eu corri até ele.

A arma que ele estava brincando despreocupadamente, escapou e fez um corte feio em sua mão. Ele me olhou sem graça, e eu me senti como se voltássemos a ser crianças por um tempo.  
E como na mesma época, eu limpei sua ferida e coloquei um pouco de pomada para evitar que infecionasse. Mas Kohaku não chorou como costumava fazer. Aguentando firme enquanto eu terminava o doloroso processo.  
Observava sua expressão distante, com pesar.  
Era muito mais difícil para ele superar tudo que aconteceu.  
Controlado ou não, isso não mudava o fato de que matou com as próprias mãos toda nossa família.  
Era um tipo de ferida tão profunda que nem mesmo eu com todo remédio do mundo poderia ajuda-lo a curar.  
A única coisa que poderíamos fazer era esperar que o tempo, assim como estava sendo para mim, ajudasse a se perdoar.

 _ **With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real**_

(Com cada pequeno desastre  
Deixarei as águas se acalmarem  
Leve-me a algum lugar real)

–Mana...- Ele me chamou tão baixo que eu demorei para entender.- Eu estava pensando sobre aquela pergunta da Rin...

–Diga...-Encorajei enquanto terminava de enfaixar sua mão.

–Essa sempre foi a nossa casa, mas...

–É como se não fosse mais, não é? –completei e ele concordou com a cabeça- Também me sinto assim.

Talvez fosse por causa da tragédia.  
Talvez, me perguntava, a menina tenha razão e casa e lar são duas coisas diferentes.  
Muitas das minhas lembranças matérias, e psicológicas estavam em cada canto daquela vila destruída.  
Tudo aquilo fazia parte de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia pertencer a um passado distante.

Olhei para o rosto do meu irmão mais novo.  
Assim como eu, sem lugar para chamar de seu, sem um porto seguro para atracar.  
Mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que estava perdida em mar aberto.  
Muito pelo contrário, era como se só então me encontrasse de verdade.  
Porque eu tinha um lar.

–Talvez um lar seja mais do um teto sobre a nossa cabeça. Um lar é o lugar que você quer ir quando se sente sozinho. É conforto, carinho e amor.

 _ **'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
It's where you go when you're alone  
It's where you go to rest your bones**_

(Porque dizem que o lar é onde o coração está gravado em pedra  
É onde você vai quando está sozinho  
É onde você vai para descansar seus ossos)

Automaticamente minha mão pousou no pequeno volume em meu ventre. A cada dia, aquele pedacinho de vida crescia dentro de mim, forte e saudável. A cada mês me via maravilhada e ansiosa com o futuro, como se meu destino sempre fosse ser mãe.  
Aquela pequena; ou pequenas corrigi mentalmente ao lembrar o palpite de Kaede; criaturinha logo estaria em meus braços. E juntos definiríamos o que é de fato é um lar.

– Desculpe estragar a festa, mas já está ficando tarde.

Nos viramos para encarrar o homem que entrava na vila.  
O sol começava a se despedir no céu, mas mesmo que não houve nenhuma luz, mesmo que eu perdesse todos meus sentidos, seria capaz de reconhecê-lo.

Com um sorriso ainda mais brilhante que o cajado dourado que trazia, o monge estendeu-me a mão para que eu pudesse levantar.

–Estava passando pelas redondezas e vi que a bela senhorita estava aqui apenas acompanhada do um garoto bem jovem- o rapaz gracejou arrancando uma risada minha.

–Cuidado que meu irmão já derrubou homens bem maiores que o senhor monge.- entrei na brincadeira e Kohaku antes de sair para buscar Kirara concordou com um sorriso.

–Não era minha intenção ofender o distinto cavalheiro.- ele comentou com um sorriso cínico- Mas eu ouvi bem? Ele é seu irmão? Posso ter esperanças?

–Lamento, sou casada.

Ignorando minha resposta, o rapaz me envolveu em seus braços. Um abraço um pouco torto por conta da minha barriga avantajada.

–E quem seria esse homem tão sortudo?-ele sussurrou enquanto distruia beijos no topo da minha cabeça.

– Um monge muito distinto, corajoso, gentil e que deixou a muito tempo de ser um pervertido que corre atrás de qualquer rabo de saia. Pelo menos é o que eu espero, para o bem dele.

–Mas com tantas flores no jardim...- Puxei a orelha dele com força- Ai, ai! É brincadeirinha, Sango, meu amor.

Ele riu, e eu já me preparava para o discurso quando Kohaku chegou com Kirara.

–Então...- o monge me colocou com cuidado em cima do Yokai neko- Vamos para nossa casa?

 _ **It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?**_

 _(Não é só onde você encosta sua cabeça  
Não é só onde você faz a sua cama  
Contanto que estejamos juntos, importa aonde vamos?)_

Olhei para cada um dos membros da minha nova e antiga família.  
Kirara e Kohaku, rostos que estavam comigo desde sempre.  
Miroku e nosso pequeno bebe ainda crescendo dentro de mim.  
Com um sorriso nos lábios, decolamos da minha destruída vila.  
Estavamos voando de volta para nossa casa, mas naquele momento ali comigo já estava meu verdadeiro lar.

 _ **Home, home...**  
(Lar, lar...)_

**********  
 **(Rin's POV)**

 _ **Home, home...**  
(Lar, lar...)_

Olhava para o céu azul e com poucas nuvens, completamente entediada.  
Eu só tinha uma única dúvida.  
Uma única simples pergunta, mas ninguém parecia responder direito.  
E deitada de braços abertos sobre a grama macia, tentava solucionar por mim mesma esse enigma.

–O que é um lar?- pensava em voz alta.

Tinha ouvido de tudo.  
O Jaken disse para eu parar de "sandices", seja lá o que isso significava, e que casa e lar são "sinônemos".  
Shippo respondeu que lar é onde você deixa seus brinquedos favoritos.  
Eu perguntei sobre os adultos. Afinal, eles não têm brinquedos, então não tem lar? O Kitsune não soube responder.  
Perguntei ao Kohaku, que ficou pensando o maior tempão antes de responder que "Lar é onde está a sua família."  
Não gostei muito dessa resposta. Porque eu não tinha mais família.

Todos os meus parentes. Mamãe, papai e irmão morreram quando nossa casa foi saqueada por mercenários. Sentia saudades deles, mas eu não conseguia acreditar que nunca mais teria um lar de novo só porque eles não estavam entre nós.

Suspirei mais uma vez.  
Já estava ficando parecida com o Jaken de tanto que suspirava ultimamente.  
Mas eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.  
O senhor Sesshoumaru foi bem claro, quando pediu para que eu ficasse na aldeia da Kaede.  
Queria que esse fosse o meu "lar", e quando eu fosse mais velha poderia escolher o que eu queria para minha vida.  
Mas como eu poderia decidir se eu nem sabia o que essa palavra significava.

–E eu achando que envelhecer era a parte difícil da tarefa... –comentei em voz alta.  
–E com certeza é. Principalmente quando se passa dos sessenta anos...- Olhei para direção da voz e encontrei Kaede segurando um cesto de ervas.

–Rin tinha que colher as folhas de miosótis hoje!- Lembrei dando um tapinha na testa- Desculpe senhora Kaede, eu esqueci completamente.

–Está tudo bem criança- Ela se sentou do meu lado com certa dificuldade- Mas me conte. O que anda perturbando sua cabecinha?

–É uma pergunta boba...

–Nenhuma pergunta é boba, Rin. Apenas o interrogado não é sábio o suficiente para entender o significado.

–Não entendi. – Respondi com sinceridade e a senhora riu.

–Só pergunte Rin.

–O que é Lar? O que significa de verdade essa palavra?

A velhinha olhou para o horizonte por um tempo, meditando sobre o que eu disse.

–Lar é quando você encontra seu lugar no mundo. É onde você encontra abrigo e apoio não para seu corpo, mas para sua alma cansada. –Ela me olhou carinhosa- Na vida, você pode ter muitas casas, muitos abrigos, mas vai ter sempre um lugar que você vai querer voltar quando o dia termina. Mais do que um teto para proteger da chuva e do frio, mais do que um lugar para trocar seus sapatos velhos, um lar é o lugar onde você guarda seu coração.

Fiquei pensando no Kaede me disse, mesmo muito depois dela ter saído para conversar com a Sango que chegara de viagem.  
Kaede era sábia e suas palavras faziam muito sentido para mim.  
Tudo estava claro, mesmo tendo a noite já chegado e estrelas distantes iluminarem muito mal o vilarejo.  
Eu finalmente entendia.

 _' **Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
It's where you go when you're alone  
It's where you go to rest your bones**_

(Porque dizem que o lar é onde o seu coração está gravado em pedra  
É onde você vai quando está sozinho  
É onde você vai para descansar seus ossos)

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, uma nuvem branca cruzou os céus, rápido como um cometa.  
Me levantei contente, correndo até onde a nuvem havia pousado.  
Folhas de grama caiam dos meus cabelos bagunçados mas eu não me importava.  
Imponente como uma montanha, Sesshoumaru estava me esperando na entrada do vilarejo.  
Seus olhos dourados como eu me lembrava brilhavam como sol derretido.  
Seu cabelo prateado como se fosse feito de fios de luar, balançavam com o brisa fresca da noite.  
Sem conter minha animação, exclamei antes mesmo de chegar perdo dele.

–Rin descobriu uma coisa hoje!

–E o que seria?- Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, sua voz fria como sempre.

–Que Rin não vai poder fazer o que o senhor Sesshoumaru pediu para ela.

–Do que você está falando, Rin?- Ele parecia realmente confuso mesmo com sua expressão impassível. – Alguém está te incomodando?

–Não, não... Todos são bem legais comigo mas... – brinquei com meus próprios dedos- É que por mais que eu tenha uma casa aqui nunca será meu lar.

 _ **It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?**_

(Não é só onde você encosta sua cabeça  
Não é só onde você faz a sua cama  
Contanto que estejamos juntos, importa aonde vamos?)

–Mas porque isso? Eles não são da sua espécie?- uma mão fria como gelo levantou meu rosto- Este Sesshoumaru prefere que o olhe diretamente.

Ainda meio surpresa pela aproximação do meu senhor, respondi com sinceridade.

–Porque um lar é onde seu coração está. Eu posso ter mil casas, posso até mesmo partir desse mundo um dia. –coloquei minhas duas mãos sobre o peito- Mas o meu lar vai ser para sempre junto do senhor Sesshoumaru.

Muito mais leve, observei meu amo falar o seu costumeiro "Faça o que você quiser, Rin", enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado de volta a vila.

 _ **Home, home...**  
(Lar, lar...)_


End file.
